When Sickness Prevails
by Obscure Serenity
Summary: ONESHOT. “Uh… why don’t you come a lil’ closer Hinata? I’m sick, but I’m sure it’s not anything you can catch…” Naruto lowly chuckles at his sentence. “Okay, Naruto kun…”


**summary**: "Uh… why don't you come a lil' closer Hinata? I'm sick, but I'm sure it's not anything you can catch…" Naruto lowly chuckles at his sentence. "O-okay, Naruto-kun…"  
** major pairing**: NaruHina  
**disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
** A/N**: I know I haven't posted a new chapter for my other fic lately, so here's a lil' oneshot to make up for it! ((My first&&very short.)) XD

* * *

_– ● –_

_**&** when sickness prevails_

_begins_

– ● –

_'But__ why? __…__Why__ me? Why do _I _have to complete this task? Why did I ever agree to this?' _Hinata questioned herself as she made her way to a certain blonde-haired blue-eyed teenager's house. _'Oh, no! What if I embarrass myself and faint again! No, that can't happen! It just can't!' _She tried to think of a cure for her asthenophobia. (Fear of weakness, or fainting.) _'I know!' _She pounded a fist into her opposite open hand. '_I'll just walk in, make my delivery, and walk out. No problem! No problem at all…' _As she practically strode down the sidewalk, she seemed satisfied with her solution.

– Flashback –

_"This seems to be the third day that Naruto has missed school this week." Iruka-sensei tells his class. His students consist of the usual gang: Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, et cetera, et cetera… excluding Naruto. __Thus__, he was ill, for the third day. _

_"Yeah, well I think he's skipping!" Kiba yelled. Akamaru responded to his master's exclamation with an 'Arf!'. You could hear a 'Troublesome' heard in the classroom as well._

_"He's not skipping school; I know that for a fact. If he was, I would've dragged his helpless butt here already. Or I'm sure Mr. Uchiha would have been happy to do that for me…"_

_"Hn." Sasuke grunted as if he was trying to lift off the matter._

_"Anyhow, I need an__ aide; someone to take Naruto's homework and possibly help him with the lessons afterwards. Any volunteers?" About half of the class sunk in their seats, trying to avoid their sensei's eyes. Kiba scratched his hea__d._ Big _mistake._

_"Ah! Kiba, I saw you__r__ hand up… kinda. So you'll run this errand for me, yeah?" Iruka __inquired __his student._

_"Nani?! Uhh… no! I was just volunteering for… Hinata! Yeah, that's right. Hinata's perfect for the job! She's loyal, trustworthy… just like ol' Akamaru…!" Kiba chuckles out his last words, finishing his ranting. He pats his dog on its head while everyone sweatdrops._

_"__Ch-chotto matte! A__nou__… umm…" Hinata tries to defend herself, but she can't quite find the right words. 'Wait… d-did he just compare me to his… companion…?' Hinata thinks to herself._

_"…O-kayyy…? Sure. Hinata can do it. __Hinata…?" Iruka turned his attention to the dark-haired, pearl-eyed lass, "Can you run the errand? I'll give you 10 extra credit points if you do…?" He sounded kind of desperate at this rate._

_"Um.. Okay, Iruka-sensei. I'll do it." Hinata timidly responded._

_"Great!"_

– End of Flashback –

Hinata finally reached Naruto's apartment. She was standing in front of his door for about five minutes already, waiting for the perfect time to knock. Well, the perfect time could have been five minutes ago. _'__I-I-I can't do it… ' _She told herself. _'I just can't… no… I have to! It's time to overcome my fear of confronting Naruto, and conquer it!' _She was reaching for the door… and… yes! Her knuckle was five centimeters away! Okay… it's progress.

_'Right… time to knock…' _And she ever so lightly tapped the hard, wooden surface. _'No, it's not enough… he couldn't have heard that. He might be sleeping for all I know!' _She was mentally banging her head against the door. _'Okay, I can do this… just… a little bit louder now…' _She attempted to knock for a second time… and… success! She made sure all three knocks were loud enough for the neighbors to hear!

_'Ah, maybe that was _too _loud?' _Well, that's what she thought until she heard 'Da door is dopen!' from a stuffy and raspy, yet familiar voice. _'That's not safe, Naruto-kun…' _Hinata thought as she let herself in.

"N-Naruto-kun…?" She called out, hoping to get a response because she didn't want to call out again.

"Hinada? Is dat you? Come on in! I'm in my room…" And Naruto's sentence was followed by recurring coughs.

"O-oh! Naruto-kun!" She now rushed to his bedroom to check if he was okay, only to find a room piled with tissues, old clothes, and empty ramen cups… hence Hinata barely seeing the floor. _'__Oh, mou__…' _She thought, _'what a pigsty!'_

"Gomen, Hinada, for you have do dee such a mess." Naruto tried to enunciate as much as possible.

"O-oh! It's okay, N-Naruto-kun! I-I, uh, I don't mind… " Hinata tried her best to sound reassured.

"Alright… so… what brings you here to my humble abode?" Naruto states clearly after he blows his nose (loudly).

Hinata wears a perplexed look on her face, silently asking Naruto a question; hoping he understands. This goes noticed by the blonde. "Oh, since there's not much to do here in my bed, I (chuckle) kinda went through a dictionary." After he states this, Naruto holds up a thick Webster.

_'Wow… it's a miracle…' _Hinata got lost in her train of thought, almost forgetting the question Naruto asked earlier, or why she was even there.

"Um, Hinada?" The case of the boogies returned to Naruto's nose.

"O-oh, right! I came because I was supposed to drop off your homework." Hinata takes off the backpack she was previously sporting and removes a couple of textbooks.

"Aw, man. Okay. Are you gonna help me?" He questions, giving her a lopsided grin.

"S-sure…" she replies, hesitantly taking small steps toward the blonde, and coming to a halt. She blames her bashfulness for that matter. Then she opens a book, and flips to a page, as if she was going to teach him standing at their distance; practically five feet away!

"Iruka-sensei was t-teaching us about more of the Ninja art today…" Hinata started, but her sentence soon gets cut off.

"Uh… why don't you come a lil' closer Hinata? I'm sick, but I'm sure it's not anything you can catch…" Naruto lowly chuckles at his sentence.

"O-okay, Naruto-kun…" Hinata starts to stride more towards his bed, taking mild steps; until she comes to a halt right in front of him.

"Pull up a chair." He gently commands. After Hinata does so, she sits upon it and places the textbook on her lap, softly trying to read to him. Naruto sits himself up and focuses all his attention on her alone. Her beautiful face, mesmerizing eyes, soft lips, gentle voice… which were trying to teach him the lessons he needed to learn.

"Hinata… you're so… beautiful…" Naruto thought aloud.

"N-nani, Naruto-kun?" Hinata becomes puzzled at his words.

"I've paid attention to you… for so long… but I don't know if you feel the same way… I do…" Naruto barely knows what he's saying himself!

"Anou… Naruto-k-kun…?!" Naruto starts to lean closer to the pearl-eyed beauty, and Hinata's frozen in her place. The lesson is forgotten about by now, and Hinata struggles to figure out what she needs, or wants, to do. Well, she doesn't have much time to think.

"Wait, Naru—mmf!" Too late, he pressed his sickly lips against hers already. They were soft, at least, and… tender. Hinata fluttered her eyes shut and embraced the moment. Oh, she embraced him, too. Then, it struck the blonde first. He quickly pulled away.

"B-but wait, Hinata! Uhh, (scratches the back of his head) I don't wanna get you sick! And… what about the lesson? Uhh…" Hinata soon towers over him.

"I don't care…" She gives a low giggle, and the Hyuuga jumps on the helpless cerulean-eyed teen. As the two get intimate, Hinata forgets all about making that 'quick' delivery.

– ● –

"Shino?"

"Present."

"Chouji?"

(munch) "Here." (munch munch)

"Kiba?"

"Arf!"

"Thanks, Akamaru."

"Hinata?"

"…"

"Hyuuga Hinata? Is she here today?"

"Nah, I heard she was sick," stated Kiba, "Prolly caught it from Naruto…"

"What? Was she lockin' lips with 'im or somethin'?" Someone responds. The class starts to snicker and converse about the matter.

"Okay, class that's enough." They quickly quiet down. _'That can't possibly happen.' _Iruka says to himself. _'Or maybe… who knows?'_

_– ● –_

_**&** fin_

_– ● –_

* * *

**A/N: **So, whaddaya think? I've always wanted do a cute little oneshot for my second favorite couple! And I know it's bad for a oneshot, gomen. I just love the thought of Hinata being all aggressive with Naruto! (squeals) Kay, I hafta calm mah' azz down. :) Reviews would be nice. And Happy Holidays everyone!! Banzai!! I know I'm not getting' that laptop, but I might get me a new iPod nano! 


End file.
